An Electric Rodeo
by captaindynamite
Summary: They were happy together, but what happens when a man from his past comes back to screw everything up?


**I've wanted to do this idea for a fair few now, and have only just now got the chance to write it out. I own no one involved.**

"Did you hear he was back?"

The whisperings, the weird looks, the hushed tones greeted James like a ton of bricks as he walked into the Impact Zone's backstage area for work that afternoon. He looked around at all the people, tilting his head slightly before turning and heading to the locker room.

"What's everyone on about?" he asked Robert as he walked in. Robert looked up from the papers in his hands, shrugging.

"I have no idea," he responded, "They've been like that for the past hour now."

James growled softly as he walked over and sat next to Robert, pulling the papers from his hand and tossing them aside. He pulled the other man into his lap, looking up at him. Robert smiled faintly, leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Jeez, get a room you girls," said Kazarian as he walked in with AJ and Daniels. Robert pulled back and slumped to the side of James, grinning playfully at their friends.

AJ snickered, "Yeah we know you got the hots for each other, now cool it."

James shook his head, "Do you guys know what everyone is whispering about out there?"

"Nah," said Daniels, throwing his bag down on one of the benches, "All I heard was that it was something to do later with Matt and his random partner."

"Oh you mean his brother," said Robert, standing up and going to his bag, digging around for his comb.

"Possibly or it could be someone else entirely," stated Kazarian, flopping down on the couch.

James laughed, "Yeah, it could be a grape loving hobo, just like him!"

The boys howled with laughter, not caring anymore about who everyone was whispering about.

Later that evening, James found himself in Matt Hardy's face, yelling at him. Their promo was going over great; the fans were really behind them as Matt spoke about his partner, directing James and Robert's attention to the ramp.

All too familiar music filled the arena, and James breath hitched in his throat when he saw Chris standing there, his wildcat jacket swaying around him. They stared silently at each other, their eyes locked as Robert looked on, confused. Sure he knew who Chris was, but that didn't mean a darn thing now.

After their segment, Robert watched as James ran full force to Chris, throwing his arms around him. He leaned against the wall, a frown coming to his lips. He knew James was over Chris, and he knew that he had James now, but why did seeing this make him so darn jealous?

"You okay man?" asked Kazarian, stepping up next to him. He followed Robert's gaze, frowning at the two hugging me before them. "Hey now, Robert, he's not going to leave you if that's what you're thinking!"

Robert shook his head, "I know that, I trust him, it's that Harris that I don't trust," he said, walking past all of them and heading to the locker room.

"What are you doing back?" asked James, looking into Chris' eyes, smiling faintly. Chris reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind James' ear causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Isn't it obvious, James, I came back to help that…that Hardy kid then they might put me back with you," he responded softly, "Do you want that?"

James pouted thoughtfully, looking past him to the retreating back of Robert, "What about Robert? What about Beer Money?"

"What does it matter? They want to send him up the ranks by himself, without you," he said, turning James' attention back to him. "Don't you still love me?"

He sighed gently, "Yes, but I love Robert more…." He trailed off, pulling back and running down the hall after him. Chris watched him run off, shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"Robert? Robert I need to talk to you," called James into the showers, sighing softly when he got no response. He walked over to the bench and sat down, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

Robert stepped out of the shower, and got dressed then walked over to James, sitting himself down on his lap. James opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Don't worry about Chris;" said James softly, "I don't want him….ever again."

Robert grinned, leaning into a kiss, not caring as the others walked into the locker room, snickering at them.

Meanwhile, Chris stood in his own locker room, staring at a photo of himself and James.

"I'll get you back…one way or another," he said to the empty room, "I'll get you back."


End file.
